


Призраки и последствия

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ангст, пост-канон, тяжелые травмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Исполнение темы Kylux Cantina «памятники». Спустя годы после их поражения, Кайло и Хакс посещают планетарный Мемориал злодеяний Новой республики. Хакс теперь уважает историю, а Кайло размышляет об их жизни после проигрыша.





	Призраки и последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts and Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483592) by Anonymous. 



Кайло отвык видеть толпы людей. Давление тел, голосов и умов внутри и вокруг него раздражало после десяти лет уединения. И он бы никогда этого не сделал, но это было единственной просьбой Хакса с момента их изгнания.

Он оглянулся и сжал руку Хакса, получив раздраженный взгляд в ответ. Они были одеты в сложные плащи и вуали Утансей. Фиолетово-золотые слои тончайшей ткани скрывали их фигуры и покрывали волосы и шеи. Тонкая черная вуаль на лицах была достаточно прозрачна, чтобы увидеть, что их лица покрывала белая краска с золотыми узорами, распространенными в храмах, рядом с которыми теперь жили Кайло и Хакс. Они были выше большинства гуманоидов и выделялись в своей одежде, но не так сильно, как могли бы.

И все же им не стоило здесь находиться. Их присутствие было ужасно неуместным.

Сам мемориал был большим каньоном У-образной формы с отвесными стенами рядом со столицей Новой Республики Банток Сити на планете Джебер. У него не было шансов дорасти до размеров Города Республики, даже до его зарождающегося варианта, в котором вырос Бен Соло. Но правительство Новой Республики решило, что памятник планетарному разрушению необходим сейчас, пока такие злодеяния были в относительно недавнем прошлом.

Стены каньона были высотой в тридцать два метра и разделены на шесть колоннообразных секций, каждая из них посвящалась потерянным планетам и супероружию, разрушившему их. Имена мертвецов с обеих сторон конфликта ровными колонками покрывали гладкие черные скалы сверху донизу. Шесть уровней узких подвесных проходов с лестницами и лифтами шли вдоль каньона, позволяя прочитать все имена. Цветы, гирлянды, ткани, свечи и прочие безделушки уже украшали эти проходы. И Кайло задался вопросом, сколько же их накопится со временем и будут ли их убирать, чтобы расчистить место под новые. Широкий У-образный проход в основании каньона тоже был завален данью существ, соблюдающих различные ритуалы. Основной проход изогнулся вокруг центра, состоящего из трех рядов эрранских деревьев, вечно цветущих розовыми, фиолетовыми и белыми цветами. Среди них стояли скамьи.

Вдоль краев каньона стояли монументальные бронзовые статуи представителей каждого злодеяния, минимум по одной для каждого из семи мемориалов. Каждая находилась на постаменте, на котором были выбиты год и место смерти достаточно крупно, чтобы их можно было прочитать внизу. Двойные солнца Бантока гарантировали, что минимум одна статуя всегда отбрасывала тень в каньон.

Вход в мемориал располагался с левой стороны каньона. Первый мемориал был достаточно небольшим. Он посвящался Скарифу и Джеда-Сити. Название было выбито на Высшем галактическом языке двухметровыми буквами в основании обрыва. Над монументом, над именами всех погибших гражданских и военных, возвышалась статуя Орсона Кренника со скрещенными руками и драматично развевающимся плащом. _«0 Лет до Битвы при Явине, Скариф»._

— _Сражен своим же оружием_ , — тихо прошептал Хакс в его мыслях.

— О? — пробормотал Рен, повернувшись к Хаксу. Тот нахмурившись посмотрел в ответ, ярко-зеленый цвет его глаз выделялся на фоне золотой и белой краски даже под черной вуалью. Кайло понравилось красить его, это было единственным, что заинтересовало его в поездке.

— _Тебе обязательно говорить вслух?_

— Ты прав, говорить вслух в этом мемориале было бы _неуместно_. — Рен уже был раздражен и не собирался потакать Хаксу еще и в этом.

Хакс не ответил, молча вернувшись взглядом к именам. Между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Они остановились перед памятником Джеда-Сити, толпа ровным потоком двигалась вокруг них к лестницам и лифтам.

Прежде чем вспомнить, что не может это сделать, Кайло потянулся потереть рукой лицо. Они уже были здесь, Хакс добился своего. Его молодая версия наслаждалась бы страданиями. Но за эти годы ему надоели страдания.

— Кренника предали? Кто стрелял в него?

— _Таркин_ , — с некоторым удовлетворением подумал Хакс. — _Его собственным оружием._

Так вот ради чего это говорилось. Кайло тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза.

— Его же бластером? Это была стариковская драка и Таркин пристрелил его, украв его же оружие?

— _Что-то вроде того_ , — усмехнулся Хакс. — _Кренник спустился на поверхность Скарифа, а Таркин взял на себя руководство Звездой Смерти и выстрелил в Имперский исследовательский архив._

Рен снова посмотрел на статую. 

— Получается, это не он убил всех на Скарифе? Разве он не должен находиться в секции Таркина?

— _Как ты знаешь, у Таркина потом была роль еще существеннее._

Рен раздраженно вздохнул. Хоть это из истории он знал. И будь они кем-то другим, ремарка Хакса показалась бы чудовищно бестактной. 

— Значит, его не пристрелили его собственным оружием, не так ли? Он просто был там.

— _Нет,_ — мысль была окрашена чрезвычайным самодовольством. — _В отчете одного из стрелков указано, что спутники наводились на конкретную цель. Луч разрушил башню, из которой Кренник докладывал в последний раз перед выстрелом._

После поражения Хакс еще больше заинтересовался историей. Он почти ничего не делал, кроме чтения исчерпывающих рассказов очевидцев и отчетов о войнах последних семидесяти лет. Кайло давно научился игнорировать эти раздражающие рассказы, но не мог не признать, что конкретно этот впечатлял.

— Ты правда думаешь, что они могли так точно целиться Звездой Смерти?

— _Да, она была нацелена прямо на Альдераанский королевский дворец в Альдере. Еще одно прямое попадание._

Кайло скользнул взглядом дальше по маршруту. Ряд бронзовых статуй в натуральную величину выстроился вдоль всего каньона. Одна вдалеке привлекала больше внимания, но его взгляд вернулся к статуям поблизости. Перед монументом Скарифа было несколько статуй, которых Кайло не узнавал. У них не было подписей или мемориальных досок.

— Почему герои не идентифицированы? — прошептал Кайло, кивая на бронзового инопланетянина перед ними.

— _Здесь есть аудиотур, который мы не слушаем._

— _Ты_ нет, а вот я — да.

Хакс проигнорировал его и продолжил объяснять:

— _Это адмирал Раддус, он командовал «Пучиной», потерянной в битве над Скарифом._

Кайло снова удивился и повернулся к Хаксу:

— В какой битве?

Хакс коротко взглянул на него и вернулся взглядом к Раддусу. 

— _То сражение начало Галактическую гражданскую войну. Разве тебе не преподавали основы истории в ваших республиканских школах? С этим фактом были согласны обе стороны._

Хакс кивнул на списки имен, разделенных на колонки: гражданские, имперцы. Был и короткий список повстанческих имен на стороне Джеда-Сити, и более длинный на стороне Скарифа.

Потом Хакс указал на группу статуй впереди. 

— _Другие статуи — это Со Геррера, Кассиан Андор, Гален и Джин Эрсо._

Со Герерра был первой статуей в этом ряду, той, которую посетители видели при входе в каньон. У подножия статуи лежали цветы — фиолетовые, с желтой сердцевиной и на длинном коричневом стебле. Кайло смотрел на них, задавая следующий вопрос:

— Почему статуи внизу в натуральную величину?

— _Разве не в этом дух всех восстаний? То, что они были простыми людьми, не отличающимися от тех, кто смотрит на них сейчас?_

Взгляд Кайло вернулся к монументальному, нависающему Орсону Креннику. 

— И они бы, вероятно, исказили меньшие и доступные версии остальных.

Хакс вздохнул: 

— _Возможно._

Кайло подчеркнуто не оборачивался к другой стороне каньона. Ткань и вуали его сложного одеяния были достаточно толстыми, а те, что были на его голове, блокировали его периферийное зрение. Он закрыл глаза и послал свое сознание сквозь Силу, теряя себя в потоке эмоций: печаль, тоска, горько-сладкий вкус победы, ненависть. Сильнее всего на другой стороне каньона, у памятников Новой Республики, была ненависть.

Он отсек свое сознание от головокружительного ощущения толпы, снова ошеломленный давлением чужих тел и разумов. Он позволил Хаксу задавать их темп. Постояв несколько мгновений слишком далеко, чтобы можно было прочитать список имен, они двинулись к следующему памятнику. Он не открывал глаз, позволяя Хаксу вести себя за руку. Лишь когда они остановились, Кайло снова открыл глаза.

Он запрокинул голову, рассматривая гигантскую статую Уилхаффа Таркина. Имперская форма была безупречной до последней детали, выражение лица — серьезным и немного осуждающим. Кайло сравнил его лицо с лицом Кренника — с легкой высокомерной улыбкой. И ни одно из них не было лестным.

Надпись в ногах Таркина гласила: _«0 Лет до Битвы при Явине, Звезда смерти»_.

Этот монумент был вторым по величине в каньоне. На нем было перечислено четыре миллиарда имен гражданских. В конфликте не было другой стороны. Памятник протянулся вдоль каньона почти на километр.

 _«Альдераан»_ было выгравировано на Высшем галактическом в основании двухметровыми буквами.

В проходе в основании стены, изолированные из-за размеров памятника от остальных героев, стояли три статуи.

Королева Бреха Органа и принц-консорт Бейл Органа стояли рядом, держась за руки. С цветочными венками на головах и букетами минимум с трех разных планет в ногах.

Справа в кольце скорбящих находилась статуя его матери.

Она умерла неделю назад, и новореспубликанский планетарный Мемориал злодеяний спешно закончили, чтобы дать жителям Новой Республики выразить свое горе. Ее статую не было видно, она всегда была слишком маленькой, чтобы возвышаться над толпой. Однако ей и не нужен был рост, чтобы внушать уважение. Ее статуя была окружена стойками и стеллажами, которые удерживали вес бесчисленных свечей, цветов, множества ярких безделушек, медалей и прочих подношений.

Уважение остальных к ней всегда было легко увидеть.

Кайло потащил Хакса через толпу, пробиваясь к началу очереди, отмахиваясь от ругани и брани на их бесцеремонность пренебрежительным жестом руки.

Кайло встал перед статуей и посмотрел вниз. Он не видел ни одной голоновости о смерти матери. Хакс небрежно сообщил ему о об этом, как о ночной грозе. После этого Кайло выскочил из их однокомнатного дома. Хакс не оторвался от своего датапада и не пошел за ним, за что Кайло был ему благодарен.

Статуя изображала Лею восемнадцатилетней, с альдераанскими косами и в одеждах сенатора, на лице застыло выражение вызова.

По обе стороны от статуи были голоплатформы. Одна показывала на повторе обращение, которым Лей призывала тезку Бена Соло. «Помоги мне, Оби-Ван. Ты наша единственная надежда».

Вторая воспроизводила запись ее речи, которую она произнесла в конце новой войны. «Мы были разбиты, но смогли подняться снова. Наша искра надежды никогда не гасла и осветила путь к победе».

Кайло упал на колени, отпустив руки Хакса и вытащив небольшой горшочек краски Утансей, который он принес с собой. Утансей красили ноги своих мертвецов, и теперь он делал то же самое, убрав в сторону ковер из цветов и осторожно нанося тщательно продуманный узор среди десятков рисунков, изображенных другими скорбящими.

На коленях ее статуи он написал мизинцем «Да пребудет с тобой Сила» каллиграфическими буквами, изученными им во времена джедайского обучения. Он не говорил этих слов вслух более двадцати лет. Это было традиционным прощанием его матери.

Кайло закрыл глаза, снова посылая свое сознание вовне. Их связь была так давно разорвана, что он не почувствовал ее смерть. Он всегда думал, что почувствует. Даже сквозь гнев на Крайте он ощутил, как погасла искра жизни его дяди где-то далеко в галактике. Теперь, конечно, у него не осталось других связей, кроме связи с Хаксом.

Он встал и обернулся к Хаксу, который все еще стоял позади него, сумев устоять на ногах даже под давлением толпы. Кайло предложил ему горшок с золотой краской.

— Хочешь сделать это?

— _Я не умею делать то, что ты только что сделал_ , — испепелил его взглядом Хакс.

Кайло дернул плечом, изображая незаинтересованность, и убрал краску обратно.

— Она победила.

— _Да_ , — в этой мысли не было горечи. Хакс оглянулся, рассматривая все эти плачущие лица, десятки стоящих на коленях, множество стоек, стонущих под тяжестью даров.

— Какую дань ты отдал своему отцу, когда он умер?

Хакс на секунду показался изумленным, а затем сощурился. 

— _Я произнес очень мотивирующую речь, за которую получил немало комплиментов. Спустил то, что от него осталось, в канализационную систему «Супремаси» и получил повышение, чтобы занять освободившуюся после него вакансию._

На мгновение Кайло был поражен, чувствуя холод внутри. Он захотел взглянуть на другую сторону каньона, но не стал.

Большая часть толпы в левой части каньона сгруппировалась у Альдераанского монумента. Она отхлынула, когда они отошли от памятника Лее Органе. На лбу каплями собирался пот, и Кайло с трудом подавил желание вытереть его. Он чувствовал, как тот течет по спине, липнет к шее под всеми покрывалами. Грубая тяжелая ткань туники начала прилипать к ногам.

Сфокусировавшись на том, чтобы выйти из давящей толпы и подальше от призрака его матери, он не заметил, что начал тянуть за собой Хакса. Кайло остановился и с тревогой обернулся к нему:

— Ты в порядке? Тебе нужно…

— _Я в порядке_ , — отрезал Хакс. Эта мысль прострелила болью сознание Рена. Хакс огрызнулся и тяжело задышал, болезненно хрипя.

Кайло положил руку ему на талию, чтобы поддержать, но и ее оттолкнули.

— _Прекрати_ , — настаивал Хакс. — _Мне просто нужно немного постоять. Я буду в норме._

Кайло серьезно смотрел на него, скрестив руки и сжав локти в рукавах, чтобы занять себя.

Хакс не был в норме с самого момента их побега. Теперь он мало ходил. Полтора километра, что они прошли после того, как высадились из шаттла, были наибольшим его расстоянием за последние годы. Им осталось еще два с половиной километра до встречи с шаттлом, а Хаксу уже было больно.

И из-за этого больше, чем из-за ужасающего неуважения, которое они проявляли своим присутствием, Кайло не хотел прилетать сюда. Но Хакс месяцами спорил с Кайло из-за этого, и после смерти матери Кайло сдался. Его раздражало, что Хакс это предвидел и купил билеты той же ночью, пока Кайло не было.

Через несколько минут дыхание Хакса замедлилось, он очень осторожно выпрямился, расправив плечи, и отряхнул одежду.

— _Я в порядке, продолжим._

Кайло неохотно взял Хакса за руку, и вместе они стали пробираться сквозь толпу к монументу Звезде Cмерти. На нем были выбиты имена пилотов и солдат Восстания, а также полутора миллионов имперцев, которые находились внутри, когда она взорвалась. На вершине монумента стояла статуя мужчины в плаще. На пьедестале была надпись: «0 лет до Битвы при Явине, Звезда Смерти».

— И кого же увековечили со Звездой Смерти? — пренебрежительно кивнул на него Кайло.

— _Вуллф Юларен. Адмирал Клонических войн. Глава ИСБ, он также…_

Кайло отключился от урока истории и заскользил взглядом по списку имен. Его внимание привлек большой блок идентификационных номеров. Клоны? Штурмовики? Все вместе?

Хакс все еще бубнил, так что Кайло обратил внимание на статую Люка Скайуокера, которая стояла в основании монумента. Он был одет в черный костюм, который носил в конце Галактической гражданской войны. У него все еще были обе руки, включен световой меч. Он выглядел удивленным.

С обеих сторон транслировались головидео. Одно с церемонии награждения медалями, происходившей на Явине после битвы. Люк улыбался. Его отец, мать, Чубакка, все были на этой записи. Видео с другой стороны было посвящено джедайской школе. Бен стоял рядом с Люком.

Кайло указал на него, прерывая Хакса:

— Что это?

Хакс раздраженно замолчал и посмотрел на голо. 

— _Знаменитая речь твоего дяди о важности молодежи. Одна из немногих речей, что твой дядя произнес после окончания войны._

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — скривившись, прошипел он, развернувшись к Хаксу и крепче сжав его руку. Даже под слоями краски он заметил, как Хакс поморщился, и попытался расслабиться.

— _Бен Соло. Понимаешь…_ — Хакс поджал губы и снова посмотрел на голозапись. — _Они все еще не знают_ , — конец мысли был тих, будто Хакс прошептал ее.

— Почему?

Хакс пожал плечами и посмотрел в глаз Кайло.

— _Полагаю, твое желание исполнилось. Бен Соло мертв уже долгие годы._

— Но…

Хакс сжал его руку в ответ достаточно сильно, чтобы сместить его костяшки. 

— _Ты годами кричал это в лицо каждому, кто был готов слушать, Кайло. Ты снова и снова говорил это встречным сопротивленцам._

Когда гнев Кайло не стал меньше, Хакс попробовал еще раз.

— _Возможно, они щадили чувства твоей матери._

На этих словах Кайло закрыл глаза и отвернулся от голозаписи, но он все еще ее слышал, речь Люка Скайуокера.

— Я не могу. Даже… после всего.

— _И не надо. Тебе больше не перед кем объясняться, не перед кем притворяться._

Кайло широко распахнул глаза, потрясенный тем, как небрежно Хакс отмахнулся от его боли. Не разозлился, только… удивился. И это отсутствие гнева тоже было по-своему странно, хотя, если честно, былой гнев давно перегорел. Хакс выглядел разозленным, так что он повернулся налево от статуи Люка Скайуокера, чтобы рассмотреть статую Оби-Вана Кеноби. Они запечатлели его внешность времен Войны клонов, что казалось странным выбором для мемориала. Он был старше и провел немало тяжких лет на Татуине, пока не погиб на Звезде Смерти.

Хакс оглянулся: 

— _Ты перестал дуться?_

Он перестал, пусть его все еще и раздражала небрежность, с которой Хакс отмахнулся от его прошлого. Так что он протащил Хакса быстрее необходимого мимо статуй Чубакки, Ситрипио, R2-D2 и адмирала Акбара.

Их статуи соединяли этот монумент с монументом, посвященным второй Звезде Смерти. Он посмотрел вверх. Вторая Звезда Смерти была единственной, у которой наверху установили две статуи. Император Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер стояли там, оба со включенными световыми мечами. Лицо Палпатина было скрыто капюшоном, а лицо Вейдера — его маской. Оба стояли в боевой стойке, у Палпатина меч был в левой руке, у Вейдера в правой. На их общем постаменте было написано: _4 года после Битвы при Явине, вторая Звезда Смерти._

Этот список мертвых был минимальным, самым коротким в каньоне, его едва хватало, чтобы протянуться между двумя статуями. Лэндо Калриссиан, Ниен Нунб и Ведж Антиллес стояли перед этим мемориалом вместе с двумя эвоками, чьи имена Кайло забыл. Он снова посмотрел на Вейдера, стоящего рядом со своим мастером.

Во время тяжелейших своих тренировок он помнил окончание истории своего дедушки и питал тайную, позорную надежду, что то, что дядя увидел в его дедушке, спасет и его, если они будут вынуждены противостоять друг другу. Но когда время пришло, Люк не стал тратить свое время. Кайло думал, что он попытается спасти его душу, но тот не стал. Он пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы позволить Сопротивлению сбежать. Поглощенный гневом, Кайло был вне себя после этого. Это Хакс тянул остатки Первого Ордена к космическому доминированию и поддерживал Кайло на публике, пока они оба не поняли, что Сноука, настраивающего их против друг друга, больше не было.

И сколько пользы их краткий союз принес.

Кайло молча отвернулся от Дарта Вейдера. И Хакс ничего не сказал, следуя вперед.

Следующий мемориал был самым длинным в каньоне, занимая два километра. Хакс замедлился, а потом начал задыхаться, пока они шли вдоль него. Кайло утянул его к ближайшей скамье, в этот раз не спрашивая разрешения. Дыхание Хакса было таким жутким и он был настолько измучен болью, медленно задыхаясь, что был не в состоянии возразить помощи Кайло.

Тягостные времена вернулись. Руки Кайло дрожали, пока он распутывал шарф на шее Хакса и вытаскивал один из дыхательных юнитов, прикрепляя его к устройству, обхватывающему шею Хакса с момента их побега. Он включил подачу кислорода, но дыхание Хакса не приходило в норму. Они сидели пятнадцать минут, и дыхание его стало менее мучительным, но Хакс не мог до конца отдышаться.

Когда Хакс дрожащими руками убрал баллон с кислородом, Кайло почувствовал, какой он холодный под всеми слоями вуалей и одежды — там, где он крепко держал его за плечи.

— Ты можешь продолжать? Мне тебя понести?

— _Это унизительно_ , — ответил Хакс, убирая баллон обратно. У них было с собой всего четыре. И Хакс не нуждался во всех них с начала восстановления, когда в эти ужасные месяцы на Утансей Кайло думал, что Хакс задохнется на свежем воздухе.

— Этому не обязательно быть унизительным, — прошептал Кайло так, чтобы его слышал только Хакс. — Ты можешь забраться ко мне на спину.

— _Мы уже выделяемся. Ты действительно хочешь привлечь к нам внимание?_

Кайло нервно огляделся вокруг. Он не боялся выделяться из толпы, ведь он знал, что нет и шанса, что их раскроют. Все же Хакс был прав. Спектакль, устроенный перед двумя последними монументами, не сулил бы им ничего хорошего.

— _Пойдем к статуе, там я смогу отдохнуть._

С Хаксом невозможно было спорить о его здоровье, так что они встали и медленно поплелись мимо статуи Мон Мотмы и двух других сенаторов, основавших Новую Республику, а потом сели на другую скамейку. Хакс тяжело дышал, но больше не задыхался.

Они оба смотрели на вершину монумента Хосниан. В центре стоял Хакс, запечатленный в момент его речи. Шинель развевалась за спиной, выражение лица было злобным. На голове была фуражка.

Надпись на пьедестале гласила: _36 лет после Битвы при Явине, Джербер._

Остатки флота Первого Ордена обрушились на эту планету, хотя их корпуса не останутся в песках планеты, как корпуса имперских Разрушителей на Джакку. Новая Республика быстро избавилась от них, стирая доказательства сражения, чтобы превратить место победы в центр нового правительства.

Кайло и Хакс едва сбежали. Хакс был так уверен, что его план сработает, что преследовал остатки Сопротивления до занюханной планеты в Среднем кольце. Но это оказалось ловушкой, здесь оказались спрятаны силы, о которых им не докладывали. Собранные с нескольких планет, объединенные силы тех, кого Первый Орден сделал своим врагом. У них не было шансов. Их серьезно превзошли численностью, и «Финализатор» пал.

Кайло был в истребителе, когда это произошло. Он видел это и знал, что Первый Орден уничтожен. Он смог приземлиться внутри мертвой громадины через единственный открытый космосу ангар, когда его начала притягивать гравитация планеты.

Следуя Силе, Кайло нашел Хакса в одном из бесконечных коридоров. Хакс цеплялся за жизнь и был не из тех, кто уйдет с кораблем, так что Кайло знал, что что-то случилось, когда Хакс не потребовал спасти его. Его жизненная энергия не погасла в Силе, и Кайло следовал за этой хрупкой надеждой через пустые залы и транспортники, полные мертвых и раненых, сквозь захлопывающиеся за ним шлюзы.

Он нашел Хакса лежащим на консоли, управляющей спасательными капсулами мостика. Очевидно, кто-то выстрелил в него, когда он покидал корабль. Неудивительно. Выстрелили в горло и правую сторону груди. Он был без сознания и не истекал кровью так сильно, как должен был. Выстрелы не задели жизненно важные органы, и он был жив, но ненадолго.

Кайло вытащил его, но сам не помнил как. Однако у него хватило предусмотрительности бросить в угол жетоны Хакса и снять свой маячок. Республика включила их в списки погибших, позже Кайло удостоверился в этом.

Они покинули Звездный разрушитель в спасательной капсуле и приземлились в относительной безопасности на поверхность Джербера. В суматохе битвы и с тяжело раненым Хаксом Кайло угнал старореспубликанский старфайтер и сбежал на Утансей, которую выбрал в качестве убежища на случай худшего. В этот день Кайло больше не думал о судьбе Первого Ордена, а Хакс не пришел в себя, чтобы спросить его об этом.

В культуре Утансей презирали технологии, и на планете были ограничены медицинские ресурсы. Их технологий хватило, чтобы спасти Хаксу жизнь, но этого не было достаточно для дальнейшего выздоровления. Они не смогли восстановить гортань Хакса или спасти его трахею и пищевод. Они установили искусственные дыхательную и питательную трубки, но были вынуждены удалить его правое легкое.

— _Знаешь ли ты, что семь человек, увековеченных на вершине каньона, единственные, кого не перечислили на монументах? Наши имена намеренно пропустили._

Хакс относил себя к ним, а Кайло не нравилось это разделение. 

— Это неуважение, что у них такие большие статуи. Они первое, что видно с большого расстояния. Выглядит так, словно их увековечили больше, чем маленькие статуи внизу и списки имен.

— _Это дурная слава, а герои стоят среди толпы, как обычные люди. Думаю, это также напоминание, что кто-то решил оборвать все эти жизни._

— Сноук.

— _Давай не будем притворяться, что не были замешаны в этом. Кроме того…_

Мысль Хакса была прервана тихим, хриплым кашлем, а потом он тяжело задышал. В это раз Хакс достал кислородный баллон сам.

Левое легкое Хакса с трудом справлялось с обеспечением кислородом всего организма. Много недель он провел почти в коме, задыхаясь. Его кожа была бледной, а губы синими, пока он не приспособился. Впоследствии практически любая физическая активность ужасно на него влияла. Им потребовался почти год, чтобы смириться с фактом, что Хакс практически прикован к постели до конца своих дней, если они не достанут на другой планете искусственное легкое.

И они не могли этого сделать: как только кровь Хакса попадет в систему, его идентифицируют и казнят. Они не могли показаться за пределами Утансей. Конечно, кроме этого раза, когда они сидели в ногах статуи, запечатлевшей Хакса как одно из самых злых существ в галактике, предавая его имя анафеме. И это не просто было дурновкусием, но и глупой идеей. Но они смирились с этим.

Выровняв дыхание, Хакс продолжил мысль:

— _Сноук. Либо многие не знали о нем, либо его преднамеренно вычеркнули. Он не включен в новореспубликанскую историю о Первом Ордене. О нем забыли._

Внутренности Кайло заледенели, и он вздрогнул всем телом. Он обнял Хакса за плечи, которые двигались в такт его дыханию, и замерли, когда его дыхание, в конечном счете, выровнялось.

Когда Хакс успокоился, Кайло снова заговорил.

— Серьезно? Они просто… не упомянули его? — его голос немного дрожал на последних словах, и он говорил, не глядя на Хакса.

— _Хорошее избавление_ , — предположил Хакс, отсоединяя пустой кислородный баллон и убирая его.

Они посидели еще немного перед чудовищным списком миллиардов людей, которых косвенно убил Хакс.

Хакс больше не мог говорить напрямую ни с кем, кроме Кайло. Немедленно после восстановления он использовал заархивированные записи тысяч речей, которые он произнес в Первом Ордене, чтобы создать протокол текст-в-речь на основе его реального голоса. Но не любящим технологии Утансей не было дела до этой программы. Их культура включала священный невербальный язык, который преподавали в соседнем храме. Но Хакс не мог туда ходить и не позволял Кайло носить его.

Хакс плохо воспринял принудительную отставку, впадая в угрюмое молчание и отказываясь оставаться в их однокомнатном доме. Это глубоко ранило Кайло, ведь он гордился тем, что выбрал для них. Дом был отдаленным, на опушке прохладного, дождливого леса и около большого Храма. Он был вдали от толп и технологий, а также любого, кто мог бы узнать их. Хакс ненавидел дом, ненавидел изоляцию и ощущение бесцельности. Он часто ковылял в леса, пока не падал там, задыхаясь. Кайло всегда ощущал его страдания и возвращал обратно в дом. Тогда Хакс не говорил с ним, хотя его намерения были ясны Кайло, но он притворялся, что не понимал их, имитируя его обычные гнев и раздражение Хаксом, жалуясь, как он жаловался на большинство задач Первого Ордена, надеясь, что привычное поможет им пройти через это.

Когда мог, Кайло охотился в лесах и выторговывал у храма все остальное, в чем они с Хаксом нуждались. В храме его любили — священники утверждали, что они за всю свою жизнь так хорошо не питались. Они не считали ткани, посуду, специи, одеяла, семена для своих посадок, энергию для генератора и все, что бы Кайло ни попросил.

Еда Хакса должна была быть приготовлена на специальном оборудовании. Сначала готовил Кайло: Хакс был слишком опустошен и болен, чтобы заботиться о себе. Кайло провел месяцы, пытаясь помочь Хаксу выздороветь, наблюдая, как он задыхается и теряет желание жить. Рен как-то заявил, что единственное стоящее умение Хакса — произносить речи перед Первым Орденом. И это обвинение преследовало его на Утансей, вместе с тяжелым дыханием Хакса не давало ему уснуть. Хакс никогда не спрашивал, что произошло во время их последнего сражения, и они никогда не говорили об Ордене.

Как-то Хакс вяло листал голоновости, пока Кайло готовил еду, и нашел информацию о предложенном Мемориале злодеяний. Хакс заинтересовался балансом, тем, что Республика хотела увековечить не только память о разрушении целых планет, но и тех, кто командовал оружием.

Той же ночью он обсудил это с Кайло, это была самая долгая и легкая их беседа, начиная с приземления на Утансей. На следующий день Хакс начал читать рассказы очевидцев, работавших на Звезде Смерти, отмечая, что Звезда Смерти сильно отличалась от Старкиллера. Кайло остался дома, симулируя интерес к собственному датападу, а на самом деле наслаждаясь снова звучащим в его мыслях голосом Хакса.

С тех пор Хакс изучил огромный объем информации, медленно собирая другие рассказы очевидцев и списки имен. Хакс стал анонимным исследователем для мемориала. Он предоставил списки всех погибших на Старкиллере служащих, которые комитет считал потерянными. Он предоставил рассказ, ставший частью аудиотура, который слушало большинство существ. Он даже закопался в имперские файлы, ища данные переписи, которая содержала имена каждой семьи, погибшей на Альдераане.

Проект дал ему так необходимую цель. Он начал двигаться, понемногу тренируясь. Готовил еду в отсутствие Кайло и содержал их небольшой дом в чистоте. Кайло был очень рад, когда однажды, вернувшись домой, он застал Хакса читающим на свежем воздухе. Они даже начали снова спать вместе, хоть и обычно просто обнимали друг друга. После этого оба спали крепче. Хаксу так и не стало намного лучше физически, но он был больше похож на себя, чем когда-либо.

Пусть даже это и давало Хаксу цель, которая буквально спасла ему жизнь, Кайло все еще считал плохой идеей приходить на открытие. Он спорил с Хаксом, считая, что тот слишком перенапряжется от столь долгой ходьбы. И их присутствие здесь было чрезвычайно оскорбительным. Это была идея Хакса появиться здесь под видом священников с Утансей.

Они сели перед монументом Хосниан Прайм на скамью под цветущими эрранскими деревьями. Статуя Хакса бросала на них тень. Кайло повернулся к Хаксу: 

— Здесь все так, как ты представлял?

Хакс, казалось, размышлял, рассматривая свою статую, возвышающуюся над именами пятнадцати миллиардов мертвецов. Они были написаны так мелко, что были заметны лишь вблизи. 

— _Здесь так, как и должно быть._

Кайло решил достаточно проблем, чтобы привезти их сюда, и его не устраивало, что Хакс так обтекаемо отвечает. Он наклонился ближе и прошептал ему в ухо: 

— И что же ты чувствуешь, сидя посреди всего этого, Старкиллер?

Хакс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Его пронзительные зеленые глаза читали Кайло так, как никто не мог.

— _Неуместность._

Когда-то Кайло сказал мусорщице, что прошлому нужно позволить умереть, убить его, если потребуется. Он был намного злее. Нельзя было убить то, что они с Хаксом и остальными сделали, это будет жить вечно.

Кайло знал, что тут не помогут слова. Они о многом сожалели, все бы исправили, но ничего не могли сделать. Они не заслуживали своих жизней, но пустой жест казни не изменил бы количества смертей, а имена, которые Хакс нашел для этого мемориала, остались бы неизвестны. Этот мемориал был одним из крупнейших в галактике, немногие походили на него. Кайло приходил на ум только мемориал Клонам на Мандалоре, сделанный конфиденциально и, как ни удивительно, прямо под носом у императора.

Вскоре Хакс встал, и они продолжили медленно двигаться вперед ко второй части монумента Хосниан. Названия всех пяти планет были выбиты крупными буквами в основании: Кардота, Кортсилиус, Хосниан, Хосниан Прайм, Райшо.

Здесь было всего несколько статуй героев, вскоре после этого война закончилась. Кайло и Хакс прошли мимо статуи эксцентрично одетой стройной женщины и трех пустых мест. Эти герои не были мертвы, но Кайло знал, что здесь будет после их смерти.

И он подумал, что это жутко видеть над ними двойника Хакса, ведь это означало, что он должен быть мертв.

Хакс шел все медленнее, ему было все тяжелее дышать. Они снова сели, все еще далеко от выхода. Кайло молча вручил ему третий баллон с кислородом. И они ждали пятнадцать минут, пока Хакс пытался снова начать дышать, у него не получалось.

Хакс раздраженно отмахнулся от беспокойства Кайло, хотя тот уже начал паниковать. Если Хакс упадет здесь в обморок, они не смогут получить медицинскую помощь. Кайло настоял на том, чтобы нести его остаток пути. Хакс не мог ехать на его спине, это бы заткнуло воротник, который он носил для помощи с едой и дыханием. Так что они договорились, что Кайло подхватит его под плечи и колени, а Хакс обнимет его одной рукой за шею.

Кайло постарел и уже не был в той форме, что в Ордене, но Хакс почти ничего не весил. Легко было нести его на руках, быстро идти, пытаясь покинуть каньон. Он отмахнулся от беспокойства нескольких прохожих, которые хотели позвать на помощь. Кайло почти бежал к выходу, а Хакс явственно хрипел в дыхательный аппарат. Он даст Хаксу последний баллон, когда они доберутся до транспорта, желательно до шаттла домой. Хотя, возможно, они найдут, где заправить баллоны, без проверки их прошлого — может быть, на космодроме. Кайло вероятно, сможет стереть все вопросы Силой.

Кайло ускорил шаг, минуя конец монумента Хосниан, но не смог пройти мимо последнего монумента без остановки.

— _Дай мне минуту, Кайло. Ты никогда не позволишь мне вернуться, а я хочу увидеть его._

Это было правдой. Они, вероятно, никогда больше никуда не пойдут. После этого Хакс больше никогда не покинет пределов их коттеджа, да и причин для этого не будет. Кайло надеялся, что Хакс проживет еще долго с новыми научно-исследовательскими проектами, но его здоровье было подорвано. А без Хакса Кайло никогда не покинет леса Утансей.

Последняя статуя была перед самым маленьким монументом. Во взрыве Старкиллера погибло триста тысяч душ. Больше умерло на следующий день, когда Сопротивление протаранило три звездных разрушителя и «Супремаси». Но остальная часть войны не входила в рамки проекта. Только три супероружия и нанесенный ими ущерб были увековечены здесь, чтобы галактика не забыла и не создала другое.

Все три пали буквально из-за ничего. Возможно, об этом говорилось в экскурсии, которую он не слушал.

Его собственная статуя стояла над этим монументом, тень падала в долину, как и от статуи Хакса. Дата смерти была той же, что и у него. Он был в капюшоне и маске, которую снова начал носить после смерти Сноука. Несмотря на заверения Хакса, он всегда стеснялся своего шрама, который сейчас был скрыт косметикой. Он был увековечен в боевой стойке с зажженным световым мечом с кроссгардой. Он выглядел опасней, чем другие статуи.

Статуя Хакса стояла отдельно на монументе Хосниана, далеко от остальных, но его немного утешало, что его статуя будет рядом с Хаксом вечно.

В основании монумента Старкиллер героем, составляющии им компанию, был Хан Соло, погибший на этой планете. Статуя изображала его молодым, с улыбкой на лице и рукой в волосах. Кайло задумался, было ли это выбором Леи.

Кайло посадил Хакса на скамью, а сам подошел обратно к статуе Хана Соло. Он еще раз вытащил горшок с золотой краской и покрыл ею ладонь. И положил ее на грудь отца, туда, куда он ударил после уговоров вернуться.

Он убрал ладонь, рассматривая золотой отпечаток своих пальцев и складок кожи на бронзовой статуе отца. Потом, держа ладонь над отпечатком, он вплавил его в бронзу. Они должны будут сменить статую, чтобы избавиться от этого, и Кайло не думал, что они это сделают. Большинство из тех, кто понял бы значение, умерли. Знали Хакс, мусорщица и штурмовик. Они узнают это, если увидят? Поймут, что он все еще жив?

Что ж, возможно, они найдут его. Кайло сомневался в этом. Но думал, что заслужил то, что могло произойти.

Он коснулся холодной бронзы лица, так же, как отец коснулся его перед падением. Потом выпрямился, повернулся спиной к Старкиллеру и всему остальному в каньоне и поднял Хакса, который стал таким холодным, пытаясь дышать. Они покинули это место вместе.


End file.
